A monster's jealousy
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: This is another requested fanfic with 2p chinaXocMiki. So 2p china catches Japan getting alittle too close to his girlfriend Miki, how will he react Warning this M RATED FOR A REASON, so don't read and flame me because you don't like graphic fanfics


I mumbled quietly as I walked to Japan's house, the bastard owed me money. Since I need to buy some new chemical I came to claim it. Once I got closer I caught sight of familiar strawberry blonde hair of my sweet girlfriend, Miki. I walked closer and watched as Miki waved at Japan with a bright smile on her pale face. Japan smirked slightly and my eyes narrowed into a glare at that smirk. What the hell is Miki doing here with this pervert? I looked over my girlfriend silently; today she is wearing a bright pink dress with floral design on it. Her hair is up in pigtails like they usually are and she wearing black flats with black and pink knee high socks. A smile made its way onto my face, ah sweet little Miki. I watched as Miki laughed at something Japan said then moved closer to him. My blood begun to boil as Japan place a hand on arm and started to rub. Miki only smile and held up a basket that I'm sure is filled with snacks she baked. Japan turned it down moved in a little too close to Miki causing a blush to form on cheeks. I bit my lip and my fist clench into fist as I glared at the two. How dare japan get even close to a Miki? The last straw is when I saw Japan lean into kiss Miki. I saw on Miki's face she was getting scared so I stepped in.

"Japan get the fuck away from my girlfriend." I growled out as I walked over

"Xiao!" Miki called out happily and hugged my arm. I looked down at her smiling face, seeing that smile almost melted away my anger. Almost, I then turned to Japan while sending him a death glare.

"Hey Miki do me a favor and head to my home." I said to her while still glaring at a smirking Japan.

Miki hummed then said "okay Xiao, see you soon." She then skipped off while humming a happy tune.

"Now for you." I said to Japan as I moved closer while cracking my knuckles.

An hour later.

I put away my butcher knife as I head towards my house. Japan really put up a good fight; he got a few punches in which caused the black eye that slowly forming. But it fine, I got my point across. Never touch my things or regret. I walked into my house instantly Miki right there frowning at the black eye have.

"Xiao-kun, did you get in another fight?" She asked as she took my large hand in hers.

"Yea sorry, I know you hate when I fight." I say as I allowed myself to be dragged by Miki to the couch. I sit down and wait for Miki to bring me an ice pack. She soon came in and sat on my lap as she held the ice to eye.

"You know you don't have to get into fights about me, you are the only one I love." She mumbled.

"I know; but I hate when guys flirt with you, plus it fun to cut people up." I said looking at my beautiful girlfriend.

She sighed and said "at least promise this, don't get hurt too much." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist so I could bring her closer. Miki smiled at me and kissed me gently. I kissed her back just as gently; but then the small kiss turn into a heated make out session. I nibbled on Miki's bottom lip causing a moan to escape her lips. I smirked against her lips and pushed Miki down so she was lying on her back. I then started to kiss on Miki's neck as she let out soft moans. Those wonderful moans, I wanted to hear more of those moans. Miki let out another moan as I sucked on her neck hard; I wanted to mark as mine. I want everyone to know that she belongs only to me; I then bit down hard breaking Miki's lovely skin.

"Xiao!" She moaned out in pain and pleasure. I smiled against her neck and started to suck on the wound lightly. I left a big purple hickey that I know everyone will see; but this mark will fade in a couple of days. I looked into Miki half lidded eyes that were clouded in lust. I knew what she wanted because I wanted the same thing.

"Beg for it." I whisper to her I slowly start to take off her dress. Miki helped me find the zipper that on the back of dress and allowed me to take it off.

"Please Xiao, I want you inside me." Miki said as she laid there on her bra and panties. I smirked as I stripped myself of my own clothes.

"As you wish." I said then kissed her hard on the lips. I took off her panties quickly and raised her bra up so I play with her breast. I twist her nipple between two of my fingers, earning a loud moan from Miki. Once I lined myself up to her wet entrance I kissed her once again before thrusting in. I swallowed up the moan Miki made as I started thrusting deep into her wet hole. I let out a groan at Miki's tight warmth loving every minute of her walls squeezing me. Miki wrapped her arms around my neck as she let out those beautiful moans, each one fueled my thrust as I went faster and harder. Miki threw her head back in pleasure and I started to suck on her neck against as I thrust into her body. The sound of skin hitting skin and Miki's moans filled the air, soon I felt warmth pooling at the bottom of my stomach. I knew I was getting close and by the sounds of Miki's moans she was getting close to.

"Miki I love you." I groaned out against her neck as I moved faster and harder.

Miki's walls tighten around me and she moaned out loudly "I love you to Xiao, so much." I smirked again kept slamming into Miki's entrance over and over again until I finally reach my limit. Miki screamed out my name as she came hard, her walls tightened around causing me to empty my seed deep into her. Soon the room was just filled with our heavy breathing as we laid there in the afterglow. I held Miki close to my chest, I listen to her breathing. I could tell she fell asleep, I smiled down at her.

"I love you Miki." I mumbled into her hair then fell asleep along with her.

A/N: Finally I finished it, sorry for the long wait


End file.
